Quake Desert
Quake Desert is a large span of land plagued by sandstorms which is situated mainly between Quake Cavern, Andromeda City, and the entrance to Route 3X. Despite being an open area, the player is unable to use here. Walkthrough Quake Desert allows entry to several different locations, but very few of them are actually accessible to the player until they have completed the required storyline events first. Until that occurs, attempting to enter the Quake Catacombs or the Ruined Tower in the middle of the desert will cause the player to fall back down into Quake Cavern. When the player first arrives in the area they will likely immediately notice that the screen continually shakes, presumably due to earthquakes of some kind. The player must then travel to the northeast until they encounter a half-circle of police officers standing around a woman at the entrance to Andromeda City. After listening to this conversation the player learns a few key details. Firstly, the woman, who is revealed to be the Gym Leader in Andromeda City, paid the police officers to deal with the source of the earthquakes. She also says that the police officers corrupted one of her favorite Pokémon. The police officers then reveal themselves to be Team Cipher Grunts and flee the scene after informing Moss that they do not work for the king, they only work for Greevil. After she is left alone with the player, she will inform them that a is the cause of the disturbance in the desert and that it appears to have only grown more powerful due to the presence of a Mega Stone nearby. She will ask for the player's assistance and then wait for them in the Andromeda Mines regardless of whether or not they agree to help her. The player is then able to enter Andromeda City as well as the Quake Catacombs, which is the player's next destination. After obtaining the Mega Stone in the Quake Catacombs the player will then be able to have Moss return to her gym for a battle after helping her subdue the rampaging Steelix in the Andromeda Mines. 'After Defeating Moss at the Andromeda City Gym' Defeating Moss will allow the player to travel through the Ruined Tower in order to make their way onto Route 3X and continue on with the storyline. Obtainable Items |} Trainers Cool Trainer Sally|3}} |33}} |35}} |35}} Crush Girl Jeanie|4}} |33}} |34}} |34}} |34}} Pokémon Ranger Dene|3}} |34}} |34}} |34}} Beauty Krystal|3}} |36}} |37}} |37}} Super Nerd Doge|3}} |36}} |36}} |37}} Scientist Sammuel|4}} |34}} |34}} |35}} |34}} Bird Keeper Mitchell|3}} |35}} |35}} |34}} Black Belt Sasuke|4}} |35}} |35}} |34}} |35}} Cool Trainer Jared|3}} |36}} |36}} |37}} Psychic Melissa|4}} |36}} |36}} |36}} |37}} Engineer Jordex|1}} |37}} Gentleman Soi|3}} |36}} |36}} |36}} Channeler Sanna|2}} |36}} |37}} Youngster Timmy|5}} |37}} |37}} |37}} |37}} |38}} Gambler Tancred|4}} |35}} |37}} |36}} |36}} Lady Guinevere|3}} |36}} |35}} |35}} Hiker Matthew|2}} |36}} |36}} Encounterable Pokémon |Z|O|23-26|??%}} |Z|O|23-25|??%}} |Z|O|23-26|??%}} |Z|O|23-26|??%}} |Z|O|23-26|??%}} |Z|O|23-26|??%}} |Z|O|23-26|??%}} |} Category:Route Category:Location Category:Needs Image Category:Aroma